prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Love ShAck, Baby/@comment-108.16.110.121-20140117221748/@comment-14539762-20140117234209
1. Spencer couldn't know that Hanna's secret was something lame and insignificant like "I kissed Aria's brother 4-5 years ago". The way Hanna behaved her secret seemed to be a huge one (e.g. seeing Ali having a fight with someone, having a suspicion who A or Board Shorts might be, having a clue where Ali might be hiding..) 2. Even if Spencer told the liars that Toby took the RV, it wouldn't have changed anything. Spencer found out that Toby gave A the RV after he did it... Spencer wasn't helping him giving A the RV back, she only didn't tell her friends that Toby did it. It wouldn't have changed anything about this situation. The RV is gone - it doesn't matter if A took it or Toby gave it back. Even if Toby didn't give back the RV, A would have found another way. 3. And in the RV wasn't anything that could have helped Ashley's mom. The liars looked through the RV, but didn't find anything important. Also all files on the laptop were deleted by A when Mona showed the liars something. 4. I'm pretty sure that if Caleb, Ezra or Paige gave A the RV - their girlsfriend's would have kept it a secret as well. The other liars don't even tell lame secrets to each other (Kissing Mike, Ezra's cabin), would they then really tell each other huge secrets? 5. Spencer isn't the only one to keep a huge secret. Emily got a note from Alison to meet her at their spot. She didn't tell anyone about this. Still, I don't see anyone bashing on Emily about this, 6. Spencer wasn't the first one bashing on Hannain in 4x14 - Aria was. Aria said "You've had this all time?", Spencer then added "Why didn't you show it to us before?". Actually, you can't even call this bashing. They were pretty calm. ------------------------------------------------------ I agree that Spencer was really hard on Hanna in this episode (4x15), but she (and Hanna lately) is the only one who tries to find out who A is, what happened to Ali, why they're in this mess. In order to find out something, you have to make people talk. And she made Hanna talk. Hanna's secret could have been something important for all the liars (turned out it wasn't) . If Spencer didn't pressure people into talking, the liars still wouldn't know e.g. that Ali got CeCe kicked out from college, about the whole NAT-thing, that Alison had a fight with Jenna the night she disappeared, that WIlden forged Marion's murder case, that Ali and CeCe shared personalities and that their relaionship was toxic, that there was a problem with visitor's passes at Radley and that people entered Radley who weren't supposed to be there, that Wren let CeCe see Mona in Radley, that Wilden started the fire at the lodge, that WIlden was the QoH that attacked Spencer at the Halloween train and much more. The reason why Aria and Emily are barely finding out anything is, because they're handling everyone with kid gloves. If Spencer wants to know something, she doesn't stop investigating and questioning people until she finds out - I wish Emily and Aria would be more like her sometimes.